Two Lonely Angels
by Aneko.Inoue
Summary: Kishu has started acting strange. He is attacking a girl named Himeka and trying to get her to join him. What's so special about her? What do Ryou and Keiichiro know about her that they're not telling the Mews? Why does she know so much about the Mews?R
1. Prologue

Keiichiro was driving Ryou and I home from my gymnastics class. I sat in the back seat while Ryou sat in the front with Keiichiro talking about sending us to some university.

"If you go to a university, you'd find more people to talk to." Keiichiro said. "You'll probably learn a few technical terms though."

"Hey, Keiichiro, why are you helping Dad's research?" I asked leaning forward and sticking my head between the two front seats.

"Who knows why?" Keiichiro replied.

"You have so much ability yourself, right Oniichan?"

"Yeah, you should be able to get a lab of your own, don't you think?" Ryou added and I nodded.

"My research title right now is 'The Best Way to Serve Tea and The Scientific Analysis of Teacup Curves.'" Keiichiro replied with a smile.

I pouted and sat back in my seat, folding my arms. "You're always avoiding questions like this!" I groaned.

"Besides, the doctor is a very charming person." Keiichiro said.

A minute later we heard a huge explosion and Keiichiro slammed on the breaks.

"What? What's that noise?" I asked leaning forward and grabbing onto the side of the front seats.

"I don't know. But the sound is coming from…" Keiichiro said.

"Look!" I yelled pointing toward a pillar of smoke.

"Somewhere near our house!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Let's hurry!" Keiichiro said slamming on the accelerator.

In a few minutes we reached the house. We ran out of the car and stared in horror at our home. The entire house was on fire and the pillar of smoke stretched high up into the sky.

"Papa… Mama…" Ryou said walking forward, but Keiichiro grabbed him.

"It's dangerous!" Keiichiro yelled.

"Papa! Mama!" I cried running forward, but Keiichiro grabbed me too.

"Himeka, you mustn't!" Keiichiro yelled over the roar of the fire.

"Let go!" I yelled as Ryou and I struggled to get free. "Mama and Papa are in there!"

"Let us go! We have to help them!" Ryou yelled.

"LET GO!!" Ryou and I screamed in unison.

**The Next Day**

"It looks like everything burned to the ground. Everything…" Keiichiro said.

"It hasn't burned down." I said. I looked at Ryou and he nodded, taking my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We'll take over father's research." He said. "We'll go to Japan, where we'll perfect father's project… the Mew Project!"

"Ryou… Himeka…"

"We remember… we remember everything in the research log." I said giving Ryou's hand a tight squeeze. "We do remember."

**5 years later**

"Okay Ryou, I've finished cleaning up the store." I said walking into the back room. "Is there anything else you want me—"

I froze. Ryou was standing in front of Keiichiro holding the gun that had the Mew Project sample in it to his neck.

"Ryou… what are you doing?!" I yelled running forward. Keiichiro ran forward and grabbed me. "I thought you said that it was finished—that we'd done all the tests to make sure it was safe!"

"Himeka, Ryou knows what he's doing!" Keiichiro said, struggling to hold me back.

"Himeka, I entrust the rest of the research to you and Keiichiro." Ryou said. "This is the last experiment."

"NO!!"

Ryou was engulfed by a bright blue light as I broke out of Keiichiro's grip. When it dissolved, there was a Russian blue-Siamese cat standing where Ryou had been with the gun beside it. I slowly knelt down beside the cat, my eyes wet with tears.

"You must have a specific gene type to use this, or you'll just be turned into an animal!" I said picking up the cat. I hugged him tightly in my arms as tears rolled down my face. "You knew that too well, yet still…"

"Himeka…" Keiichiro said.

"We have now completed all the experiments." I said opening my eyes. "Now I will start the Mew Project."


	2. Who is Himeka?

**Ichigo POV**

I walked into the changing room to change out of my uniform.

"Man, long day, huh?" I asked as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we have tomorrow off." Lettuce added closing her locker. "Got any plans with Masaya?"

"No," I sighed slipping into my regular clothes. "He's got kendo practice all day tomorrow, so I think I'll just come in anyway."

"Well, at least he's dedicated." She pointed out before leaving.

I closed my locker and picked up my bag. That's when I noticed that there was another locker that I hadn't noticed before. It was a soft lilac color and the nameplate on it was white and covered in dust. I walked over to it and brushed some of the dust off to reveal the name:

**Himeka**

"Who in the world is Himeka?" I wondered aloud. I just shrugged and walked out of the changing room. "Oh well, it's not like it's anything to worry about."

I quickly ran out of the park and headed home. While I was taking a shortcut through a deserted alleyway, a dog came up to me and jumped up on me, knocking me down. The dog licked my face and I was surrounded by a bright light and when it vanished, I was a cat.

"Again…? Why? WHY?!" I cried as the dog ran off. "Oh well, I guess I'd better find someone to kiss."

"Well, well, it looks like we've found the kissing maniac." Came a cold voice behind me. I slowly turned around to see a group of large, muscular cats behind me. The one with a spike collar stepped forward and said, "Why don't we teach this maniac what happens when you mess with us!"

I cringed back and slowly tried to walk away, but they advanced on me.

"Back off Bruno!" came a girl's voice behind me. "You haven't forgotten about me, have you?"

A cat that looked almost exactly like Alto jumped down in front of me. The only difference was that she was white with a long bushy tail. Her muzzle, the tips of her ears, and her two front paws were a soft lilac and her eyes were aquamarine. She also had a lilac ribbon around her neck.

"W-W-What are _you_ doing here?" Bruno asked taking a step back.

"Is that any way to treat your girlfriend when she just got back from her trip to France?" the white cat said sourly, lashing her tail. "I was expecting a better welcome home than that!"

"Um, well, you see, I was just…" Bruno started. The white cat walked over to him and nuzzled his neck.

"It's okay, I forgive you." She said sweetly with a purr. A blush crept across Bruno's face at his girlfriend's words.

_Now's my chance!_ I started to sneak away when one of Bruno's goons blocked my path. _Oh crap... I'm dead!_

"Hey, Bruno, why don't you and the boys go back to the loft and I'll meet you there in a minute?" the girl suggested.

"Alright, come on guys, let's go." Bruno said without a moment's thought.

He and the other cats ran around the corner leaving me and the girl cat alone.

"Um…" I began.

The girl looked over her shoulder and gave me a warning look. "Don't ever come through this alley again unless you're asking for a death wish." She said coldly. She looked back in front of her and added, "And I suggest you refrain from kissing animals in the city. If Bruno ever finds you again, I won't be able to stop him."

With that, she ran around the corner. A second later she came back and walked up to me. "I almost forgot." She licked my cheek and ran off again. A minute later, I was a human again.

**The Next Day**

"_Don't ever come through this alley again unless you're asking for a death wish." She said coldly. She looked back in front of her and added, "And I suggest you refrain from kissing animals in the city. If Bruno ever finds you again, I won't be able to stop him."_

"What was she talking about?" I asked myself as I cleaned the tables.

"What was who talking about?" Ryou asked walking over to me.

"Nothing you'd understand." I said sourly looking away from him.

He shrugged and walked away. I grabbed the trash bag and waked outside. Keiichiro was talking to Ryou in front of the café while I put the bag in the metal garbage can. There was a soft mew and I looked down to see the café from the other day sitting on the ground beside the garbage can.

"It's you!" I cried pointing at the cat.

"What is it Ichigo?" Ryou asked walking over to me. His eyes widened when he saw the cat and she jumped up as he approached. "Aya? Is that really you?" Ryou asked as the cat walked toward him. The cat mewed again and a smile stretched across Ryou's face. "It _is_ you! Oh my god—Keiichiro, Aya's back!"

"What?" Keiichiro asked walking over as Ryou picked up the cat. He saw the cat and slapped his forehead. "I don't believe it. After all this time… she came back."

"What's going on out here?" Mint asked as she and the others walked outside. She saw Ryou petting Aya and sweat-dropped. "Okay, what's with the cat?"

"Yeah, what's going on Keiichiro?" I asked.

"Well, you see, Aya is what I guess you could say Ryou's best friend." Keiichiro explained.

"That's just sad." I said. "A guy as cute as him and his best friend is a sassy little cat." Everyone, even Aya, looked at me curiously and I quickly covered my mouth when I realized what I said.

"What did you just say?" Ryou asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, n-nothing!" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Why don't we all just go back inside?" Keiichiro suggested.

Everyone walked back inside the café and Ryou carried Aya upstairs.

"So what's the story about Ryou and that cat?" I asked.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to ask Ryou about that yourself." Keiichiro replied. "He'd kill me if I told you."

"This has really been fun and all, but we're gonna go." Mint said. "I mean, honestly, saying we get the day off and then telling us to come in? Can't we get a day of for once without it being a trick?"

"At least we get paid to work here." Pudding pointed out as they all went into the dressing room.

"Um, Keiichiro…?" I asked. "Can I talk to you for a minute, privately?"

We walked into the back room and closed the door behind us. I sat down across from him and thought about how to ask him what I needed to ask him.

"Um… the other day, I saw another locker in the changing room that I hadn't noticed before." I began. "It's a soft lilac color with a white nameplate. I brushed off the dust and it said 'Himeka' on it. Was she someone who worked here before?"

**Ryou POV**

I locked my door and set Aya down on the bed.

"So, you came back after all this time." I said sitting down on the bed beside her. "You wanna explain why before or after you've gotten some rest?"

"Cut the crap, Ryou! I'm not back because I want to be." Aya snapped angrily. "I'm back because I started sensing a strange presence that led me back to you."

"Okay, but I thought we agreed that it was too dangerous for you to be here while the aliens are attacking." I said getting up and pulling my shirt off.

"I didn't just come back because of the strange presence…" Aya said sounding worried. "I… had another one of those dreams while I was in France."

I froze, my eyes widening. I tossed my shirt into the laundry basket and sat back down on the bed.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure." She said closing her eyes. "I don't usually remember them clearly, but this one I do. I saw five girls lying unconscious on the ground in what looked like the middle of a battlefield. It looked like downtown Tokyo was hit by a bomb or something. There was some kind of weird structure floating a couple hundred feet above the girls. And then I saw you lying just a few feet away from the girls and near two unconscious people with big pointed ears."

She opened her eyes and looked up at me worried. I sighed and patted her head. "I'm sorry Aya… but I don't understand that one either." I said.

I stood up and walked over to the window. "What's the point of having this gift if I can't understand any of it?" Aya asked.

"Who knows?" I replied. "Oh, and you know you can go back to normal now that we're alone."

"Alright then, if you insist." I turned around to see Aya transforming back into her human form. Her body glowed while her ears and tail retracted into her body and her paws became hands and feet. Finally, she sat up and her body stopped glowing. "There, how's that?"

"Better," I said, but when she stood up, I noticed that she didn't have any clothes on—except for the ribbon around her neck—and a blush crept across my face. "Um, Himeka… you're, um…"

"Oh! It feels _so_ nice to be back in my human form!" Himeka sighed stretching her arms. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around me. "I missed you _so_ much oniichan!"

"Himeka! You're not wearing any clothes!" I yelled nervously, pushing her away.

"Oops, sorry. I keep forgetting." She said blushing and turning away. "Um, can I borrow one of your shirts oniichan?"

"You mean you came all the way back from France, and you didn't bring any of your clothes back with you?" I asked.

"It's not like I _had_ any clothes with me to begin with." She replied walking over to my closet and pulling on one of my shirts. "Besides, I left most of my stuff here when I left."

She flopped down on the bed and I sat down beside her. She leaned her head down on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You know, when I first found out about the dreams, I was scared of them. Seeing things I shouldn't be seeing… but then my fear turned into anger. I started blaming mom and dad for it and began to hate them. But then, everyday when we came home, they'd smile at me and act as if nothing was wrong."

"That's because they didn't want to loose your love." I said. "They love just as much as Keiichiro and I do, so promise me you'll be careful while you're here."

"Alright, I promise." Himeka sighed.


	3. THE MISSING CHAPTER! The Family Photo

hey peoples, I was going back over my stories and noticed that this one became confusing after the 2nd chapter and just realized that I never posted one of the chapters. -smacks head- So here it is, the _real_ chapter 3: The Family Photo

* * *

**The Next Day—Ichigo POV**

I walked into the changing room and saw Himeka's locker again. Keiichiro didn't tell me about her, so if I wanted information, I was going to have to go to the only other person who would know…

"Hey Ryou!" I called ten minutes later outside his door. "Open up, I want to ask you something!"

"What?!" Ryou yelled opening his door. He was wearing jeans and a collar, but no shirt.

"Oh, uh…" I felt a blush creep onto my face.

"What is it?!" he asked angrily, apparently not caring that he was half-naked. "If you forgot, then get back to work."

"W-Wait!" I said before he closed the door. "I wanted to ask you about something I found."

"Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, the other day I saw a lilac locker in the changing room that I never noticed before. The name on it was Himeka, but I never heard you or Keiichiro mention anyone by that name before."

"Get back to work." He said before slamming the door in my face.

"First Keiichiro and now Ryou!" I grumbled as I walked back downstairs.

**FF**

I slammed my locker shut out of frustration. _They know something, I know they do! One way or another—I'm gonna find out who this Himeka is!_

I kicked my locker, but that only caused a wave of pain to go through my foot. I bent down and grabbed my foot to ease the pain. That's when I saw a piece of paper falling to the ground. I picked it up to see a picture of what looked like a family photo. There was a woman with long blonde hair standing beside a man with dark brown hair wearing a white lab coat. There were two kids, a boy and a girl, both with blonde hair and light blue eyes standing next to what looked like a younger Keiichiro. The girl was hanging onto the boy's neck and they were both smiling.

I turned the picture over, but nothing was written on the back. I stood up and looked at the picture again. The only person I recognized was Keiichiro, so it must've been his. But what was it doing in the changing room? I walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Um, Keiichiro, I found this picture in the changing room and I only recognize you." I said holding out the picture. "Is this yours?"

He took the picture and his eyes widened in surprise. "Uh, yeah, it is… thanks."

"Okay, well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said walking out of the kitchen. _That's the same reaction he gave me when I asked him about Himeka. I wonder why they're being so secretive about her. Wait a second—maybe she worked there and was stealing from them, so they killed her! Yes! That __**has**__ to be it, there's no other explanation!_

I was juts about to leave the park when a little puppy came up to me. I bent down to pet it, but it jumped up and licked my cheek.

_Oh shit—not again!_

**Himeka POV**

"Aw, come on oniichan, _please_!" I whined tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"No! I'm not going to risk becoming a cat for the rest of my life." Ryou replied.

"I promise it won't take longer than 10 minutes." I promised. "Just please come with me!"

"Fine, you go ahead and I'll tell Keiichiro that we're going out for a bit."

"Okay!" I climbed out the window and made sure that nobody was around. _Okay, coast is clear. Time to have some fun!_ My body began glowing and a familiar feeling surged through my body. I felt my ears morph into cat ears and my tail begin to form. A second later, the feeling subsided and I was back to my cat form. I untangled myself from the clothes I had been buried under and stretched my legs.

I jumped down off the balcony and ran to the entrance of the park. When I got there, the same black cat from before was there. I walked closer to her and sat down.

"So, it's you." I said. "I guess you took my advice and avoided the alleyways."

"Oh, Aya, it's you!" the cat cried happily. "There's something I want to ask you—"

"How do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, uh… I overheard Bruno talking about you." She said nervously.

"Oh, well then." I said. _She's lying... but why?_ "What do you want to ask?"

"What you did back in the alleyway, before you left… thanks." She said. "but why'd you lick me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"The other night in the alleyway, you came back and licked me. Why did you do it?" she asked.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently. "Maybe you're mistaking me for another cat."

"Maybe, but there's something else I wanted to ask you." She continued. "Do you know about—"

"Aya!" came Ryou's voice. I turned around to see Alto coming toward me.

"Alto!" I cried when he reached me. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." He replied.

"Wait!" the cat called. "Do you know about a girl named Himeka?"

I stopped dead. "Don't _ever_ mention that name again!" I cried before running off with Alto right behind me.

I stopped when we reached the lake and I gazed down at my reflection.

"Aya, you okay?" Alto asked worried.

"No, I'm not okay!" I replied angrily. "How does she know about me? I can tell that she's one of them by her aura!"

"I don't know how she knows about you." Alto confessed. "Keiichiro said that she found a picture of us in the dressing room earlier, but she didn't recognize anyone except him. But if she finds out about you, not only will she be a bigger target, but then the aliens would know who you are."

"She already knows my name! She apparently already knows a bit about me!"

"But that's _all_ she knows!" Alto said. "She only knows your name and that Keiichiro knows you."

"It wouldn't take her that long to find out about us and then put the piece together!"

"If you were going to worry this much, then you should have stayed in France!"

I took a step back and we stood in silence for a minute before I laughed.

"Look at us, fighting just like when we were little." I said.

"It's been a long time since we yelled at each other like this, hasn't it?" Alto agreed.

"Well, we'd better head back or else you'll be stuck like this forever." I said. "We didn't get to go anywhere, but at least we were together."

"Wait—what about Ichigo?" he asked.

"Oh, that's her name? Don't worry, I'll take care of her." I said. "Just hurry back and transform."

I ran back to where Ichigo was and was glad to see that she was still there.

"Hey Ichigo!" I called. She turned around and stared at me puzzled. "This should help." I said giving her a lick on the cheek again before running back to the café.

**Kishu POV**

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. We were waiting for Deep Blue's orders and trying to locate the Mew Aqua.

"Hey Kishu, come here for a second." Taruto called from the hallway.

"What is it now twerp?" I asked opening the door.

"Come see." He said teleporting away.

I teleported back to the abyss where Pai always worked and saw Taruto on one of the islands. I flew over to him and looked at the ruin that he was point at and my eyes widened.

"It can't be…"

It was a picture of a girl with body-length wings and long air with a glowing orb in her hands. Her eyes were closed and her wings wrapped around her, covering her bare torso and legs. Around her was an ancient writing that seemed to be some sort of legend that I remembered from my childhood.

"What is it Kishu?" Taruto asked as I placed my hand on one of the wings.

"I knew it was a legend… but I thought it was just a story—I never thought that it could be real…"

"What is it?!" Taruto asked impatiently.

"The legend of the Angel of Light."


	4. The Legend

_**Himeka POV**_

I woke up to see Ryou walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"Good morning…" I yawned.

"Morning," he replied. "Why do you keep sleeping with me? We didn't get rid of your room or anything."

"Oh, I know." I said walking into the bathroom. "But I'm scared to be alone at night now that I know that someone other than you and Keiichiro knows about me."

"I keep telling you that she only knows your name." Ryou said as I started brushing my teeth. "Trust me, Ichigo is so dense that she couldn't figure it out unless we told her."

I spit into the sink and wiped my mouth with a washcloth. I walked back out to see Ryou only half dressed with just his pants on. I was wearing an almost-see-through nightgown, but it was the only thing I could find last night.

"I hope you're right." I said sitting back down on the bed. Just then, an idea came to mind. "Hey, what if I stared working here again?"

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"Well, there's not much to do around here, so I thought that maybe I could come back to work." I replied.

"Are you nuts?! If you do that, she's sure to find out!"

"If she's as dense as you said she is, then there's nothing to worry about, is there?"

He hesitated. "Alright, fine. But you have to be careful about what you say around Ichigo and the others."

_**FF **_

"Girls, I'd like to introduce a new member of the team, Himeka." Keiichiro said as I walked over to them.

I had changed into my old uniform. It was white with lilac accents. I was almost surprised that it still fit, but that was probably because I hadn't worn it in over two months.

"Wow! She's so pretty!" the short blonde girl exclaimed.

"Welcome to the team!" the green haired girl said with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm excited to be here again." I said happily.

"Again? What do you mean, again?" the red-haired girl asked suspiciously.

"Oh, well, I meant that I had been a waitress before and then I had to move here. So, I'm just remembering what it was like at the café I used to work at." I lied.

"Oh, that makes sense." The green-haired girl said. "Oh, my name's Lettuce."

"I'm Pudding!" the blonde girl said.

"This is Ichigo, Mint, and Zakuro." Lettuce said gesturing to the red-haired girl, the navy-blue haired girl, and the purple haired girl.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I hope we can be friends." I said smiling.

_**Kishu POV**_

"So what's so special about that picture?" Taruto asked as I flew over to where Pai was.

"Don't you remember the old legend?" I asked.

"What legend?"

"Oh, maybe you've never heard of it, but I remember my mother telling me the legend of the Angel of Light all the time." I said. "Hey Pai, do you remember the legend of the Angel of Light?"

"Of course I do." Pai replied, not taking his eyes off of the screen. "But we already know that we've found our savior. That legend means nothing now."

"I'm not so sure about that. Think about it—the legend never mentioned anything about the savior being one of us." I pointed out.

"What are you saying? That Deep Blue's not our true savior?" Pai asked apprehensively.

"Oh no, nothing of the sort! I'm just merely suggesting that we should try to find the Angel of Light while we searching for Mew Aqua."

"How _dare_ you!" Pai yelled turning around and glaring at me. "How can you say that after everything we've done?! Putting your faith in a stupid myth! They only made that story up to keep all of the kids calm!"

"Oh well, so much for my theory. I'll let you get back to work." I said flying back to the island where the ruin was. I stared at the ruin and read the legend I knew all too well…

"Hey Kishu, what's the legend of the Angel of Light?" Taruto asked walking up beside me.

"_Born in a world other than her own, sealed within a human body. The Princess who will save the alien race. A child with dominion over light...once awakened, she will spread her wings and brighten the night. Our only savior, the Angel of Light."_ I replied, reading the legend aloud. "Just like I remember it."

"But what does it mean?" Taruto asked.

"It means that Deep Blue isn't our savior."

_**Himeka POV**_

I was sweeping up outside when a guy with black hair and dark brown eyes walked up to me.

"Um, excuse me, but have you seen Ichigo around?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's inside. Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Masaya Aoyama. Are you new here?"

"You could say that." I replied. "I'm Himeka." I held out my hand.

He shook my hand and something flashed in my mind. He walked into the café and I stood there. I wasn't sure what I saw, but I had a feeling that there was more to Masaya than meets the eyes. I ran into the café and into the back room. Ryou was in there and he jumped when I burst into the room.

"Himeka, what is it?" he asked worried.

"I saw something…" I said.

"What? But I thought that only happened when you're asleep."

"No, it happens if I see something, touch something, or hear something too." I said. "A guy named Masaya came up to me and when I shook his hand…"

"What did you see?" Ryou asked.

"I-I'm not sure. It was only for a second…um, there was something blue… I can't remember."

"It's okay. I'm sure it was just nothing." Ryou said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah… you're probably right."

That's what I said, but I had a feeling that whatever it was that I saw wasn't just nothing. I didn't have these visions for no reason. I put the thought at the back of my mind, but I knew that it would come back when I least expected it.

_**Ichigo POV**_

_So much for my murderer theory._ I thought as I changed out of my uniform. _There's something about her that they want to keep secret... wait, if they didn't murder her, what if she is a thief and threatened to kill them if they didn't help her out!_

Himeka walked into the room and opened her locker. I pretended to be fixing my hair while she changed out of her uniform. I waited a few minutes after she left before opening her locker. The only things in there was her uniform, a mirror, and an old picture frame.

I picked up the picture frame and saw the same adults from the first picture I found, except the man and the woman were each holding a little baby in their arms. The baby in the woman's arms had light blonde hair and aquamarine blue eyes and was wearing a small white dress. The baby in the man's arms had blonde hair and light blue eyes and was wearing a white shirt and small overalls. It looked like they were fraternal twins. I put the picture frame back in Himeka's locker and closed it.

I walked out of the café feeling a little guilty. Just because I didn't understand something doesn't mean I can just blame people for being murderers or thieves.

_**Himeka POV**_

I walked out of the café and over to the trees. I started climbing up a cherry blossom tree and when I reached the top, I was greeted by a gentle breeze. I stood up on one of highest branches and stretched out my arms. I closed my eyes and it felt like I was flying.

"My, my, what do we have here?" came a guy's voice.

I opened my eyes to see a guy with ivy-green hair in two ponytails in front of his long pointed ears and golden cat-like eyes wearing a strange outfit floating in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously. "What do you want?"

"My name's Kishu… and I want your soul."


	5. Angel of Light

"W-What do you want?!" I asked nervously.

"You heard me, I said I want your soul." Kishu said with a smirk.

He raised his hand and it started glowing. An excruciating pain surged through my body as I was lifted up into the air. I screamed in pain, but Kishu didn't stop. The pain was strongest in my shoulder blades. It felt like they were about to burst.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" Kishu asked. "Just give up, there's no use struggling."

The pain increased and I screamed louder. My clothes were somehow ripped and fell to the ground. And then… my shoulder blades burst.

"What the—" Kishu said.

"Kishu?! What the hell are you doing?!" came Ichigo's voice.

The pain instantly stopped and I began to fall. I hit the ground and knocked out.

_**Kishu POV**_

The girl began to scream louder and then her clothes ripped and fell to the ground, causing me to blush a little. Suddenly, long white wings burst out from her back.

"What the—" I said, the image of the Angel of Light flashing in my mind.

"Kishu?! What the hell are you doing?!" came Ichigo's voice below me.

I looked down at her, forgetting about the girl. She fell to the ground and Ichigo ran over to her. It looked like Ichigo couldn't see the wings, but I saw them clearly. I teleported away before Ichigo turned her attention to me.

_I found her... it's not just my imagination... she's an angel! Just like the picture and the legend!_

_**FF —Himeka POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was lying in my bedroom. I sat up and felt my shoulder blades. My wings were gone.

_They must've retracted when I knocked out._ I thought. I remembered Kishu and a shiver ran down my spine. I knew that he was an alien because of his ears and clothes, but what did he want with my soul?

I stood up, but my legs were still a little weak from the pain and I fell. I shakily stood up and walked over to my closet. I pulled out my white dress and slipped into it.

Ichigo walked into the room carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

"Himeka? You should be resting!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I said walking over to the window and opening it up.

"But Ryou said—"

"Do you really expect me to listen to _him_?" I laughed. "He thinks I'll listen to _everything_ he says, but the truth is, I only do what my heart tells me is right."

She placed the tray down on the bed and walked over to me. I perched myself up on the window sill and smiled.

"Um, can I… ask you something?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course! But I have a question for you too." I said.

"Okay, well, I was just wondering about your family, or your past." She said. "I found a few pictures in the locker room that were of a family. I thought they were Keiichiro's because he was I them, but I found them near your locker."

I closed my eyes and my smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to!" Ichigo said nervously. "I shouldn't have asked you something like that!"

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I don't mind." I said softly. "I grew up in America with my parents and twin brother. My father was an archeologist and had a lab in our home. My brother and I were the smartest kids in our entire school, and we got picked on because of it…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Take this!" a boy said punching me in the face._

_I fell to the ground and my clothes got covered in mud. The rain poured down on me and lightning flashed through the sky. The boy and his friends laughed at me and one of them pulled me up by the collar of my uniform._

"_You think you're so smart—just like your damn brother!" he said pushing me to one of his friends, who punched my face and shoved me to another guy._

"_Why don't you just go back to where you came from, freak!?" he said punching me in the stomach, making me retch on his legs. "Okay, that's it!" he knocked me down and began kicking me in the stomach._

_Soon, all of them were kicking me, but I didn't dare fight back. After a while they stopped, but they weren't satisfied yet._

"_Looks like she understands." One said._

"_Wait—what about the teachers? We're definitely gonna get in trouble for this." Another said._

"_Don't worry, she won't tell anyone, not unless she wants to get more." The first one said, cracking his knuckles._

_I staggered to my feet as the rain continued to pour down. I was covered in bruises, cuts, scratches and mud. My uniform clung to my wet skin and my blonde hair clung to the back of my neck. One of the guys knocked me down and put his foot on my back to keep me down. He sat down on my back, grabbed my ponytail, and lifted my head up._

"_Who said you could get up?" he hissed in my ear. I didn't answer. He pulled my ponytail. "Answer me!"_

_I clenched my teeth and tried to fight back the pain. They could torture me all they wanted, but I wasn't going to let them think that I would obey them like a servant._

_He got up and lifted me to my feet by my hair. I let out a soft cry of pain as he threw me over to his friends and I looked up at him. I glared at him and he smirked evilly._

"_Stubborn bitch." He said. "If you won't cooperate with me, I guess there's only one thing left to do..." he grabbed my chin and lifted my head so that I was looking him straight in the eyes. "...I'll have to break you."_

"Himeka…? Himeka, are you okay?"

_**End Flashback**_

I blinked and noticed that Ichigo was shaking my shoulder and was looking at me concerned.

"Are you okay Himeka?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I replied.

"Well, you were mentioning something about you and your brother getting picked on at school and then you stopped talking." She said. "You were staring at the ground and looked really scared.

"Oh, yeah. I was just remembering something from when I was back in America." I said. "But anyway, so we got picked on, but we dealt with it. And then… _it_ happened."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Our parents were murdered." I answered.

"Oh my god—I'm _SO_ sorry!" she said sympathetically.

"It's okay." I said. "It happened five years ago, so I'm okay with it now."

"Oh, um, you said you wanted to ask me something?" Ichigo said.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Can you keep a secret?"

"What? Y-Yeah, I guess so." She replied.

"You can't _guess_, you have to _know_ if you can." I said.

"Well, yeah, I can keep a secret." She said.

"Good, then that means I can tell you." I said. _I know Ryou said it was dangerous to tell her, but if she's a Mew Mew, I __**have**__to tell her. As long as she can keep her mouth shut, the aliens won't ever know._

"Tell me what?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I'm not just an average human… I can transform into a cat."

_**FF **_

I walked outside and climbed up into a cherry blossom tree. I picked a couple of the branches and put them into the small basket I was carrying. When I filled the basket, I climbed back down the tree. I turned around to see Kishu kneeling down on one knee in front of me.

"Leave me alone!" I said half scared.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." Kishu said.

"You really expect me to believe you after you tried to take my soul?" I asked.

"Forgive me, but I didn't know who you were at the time." He said. "But now I know who you are and I need you to come with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but there's no way in Hell or Earth that I'm going anywhere with you."

"That really is unfortunate." Kishu said getting to his feet. "I was really hoping that it wouldn't have to come to this."

He walked toward me and I backed up against the tree. "W-What are you doing? Stay away from me!" I yelled.

He pulled out a vile of a light blue liquid and I thought he was going to make me drink it, but he drank it instead. He tossed the empty bottle aside and closed the gap between us. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the tree. My basket fell to the ground and my heart began to beat fast and faster.

I was frozen with fear as Kishu leaned in closer to me.

"Stop it! Please just leave me alone—"

Kishu pressed his lips against mine and I felt the blue liquid flow into my mouth. It ran down my throat and Kishu kept his lips against mine. I struggled to get away from Kishu, but he tightened his grip as the liquid started burning my throat. My vision became blurry and my legs started to give way. Before I knew it, I was unconscious.


	6. The Angel's Deal

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been _really_ busy with school and stuff. I've also had MAJOR writer's block for a while too. If you have any ideas for any of my stories, let me know, I could really use the help. I'm also looking for an alien OC if anyone has one in mind. Well, gotta go study for my finals! Enjoy chapter 5!!

_**Ryou POV**_

"How long does it take to get a couple of cherry blossoms?" I asked when Himeka hadn't returned. "It's been almost an hour!"

"Maybe she wanted some fresh air." Keiichiro suggested. "You know how much she loves being outside."

"I guess you're right, but something just doesn't feel right." I said. "I'm gonna go see if I can find her."

I walked outside and started looking around, but Himeka was no where to be found. I walked by the cherry blossom trees and tried there, but to no avail. I was heading back to the café when I saw a small basket filled with cherry blossoms lying on the ground underneath one of the cherry blossom trees. I picked it up and knew that it was Himeka's. My heart raced. They got her… the aliens got her. I was too late.

_**Himeka POV**_

I was standing amidst the battlefield I had seen before. The girls I now recognized as the Mew Mews lay unconscious in front of me. Ryou was only a few feet away and so were the two aliens. I gazed up at the strange structure floating in the air and knew that whatever it was, it needed to be destroyed. I flew up to it and flew into the walls of it. I had gone trough the wall and was now in a long hallway lit with torches. I walked down the long hallway and heard someone scream.

My eyes shot open and I sat up. I was lying in a large bed with dark curtains on all sides so that I couldn't see the rest of the room. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and heard a door open and close.

"I see you're awake." Came an unfamiliar voice. One of the curtains was drawn back to reveal a boy a few years younger than me with brown hair up in ponytails, golden eyes and big pointed ears. "Kishu was right, you are pretty cute."

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"The name's Taruto and Kishu sent me to check up on you." He replied.

"Taruto, I thought I told you not to talk with the prisoner!" a voice rang out as a boy who was clearly older than me with pale purple hair, golden eyes, and large pointed ears appeared behind Taruto.

"Pai?! I thought you were against Kishu's plan?!" Taruto said startled.

"I am, but nevertheless she is still our prisoner and we shouldn't acquaint ourselves with her." Pai replied.

"Aw fine! Who cares about a stupid prisoner anyway?!" Taruto says as he teleports away.

"Sorry about that." Pai says in a non-caring voice.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" I asked scared.

"_I_ don't want _anything_ to do with you." Pai replies. "Kishu thinks that you're our _true_ savior." He laughed. "The fool. He's just digging his own grave."

"What do you mean?"

"Kishu fails to realize that a fairy tale cannot possibly save our home planet." Pai says. "Now it is time for you to go back to sleep."

He closed the curtain and vanished. I sighed and fiddled with my hair. I tried to pull back the curtain, but I got shocked when I touched it. _They must really want me for something to keep me locked up like this._ I thought.

With nothing else to do I closed my eyes and began to sing:

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom to make it all better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a mom that'll love me whatever..._

_I want a mom that'll take my hand  
And make me feel like a holiday  
A mom to tuck me in that night  
and chase the monsters away  
I want a mom that'll read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry_

As I sang, memories of my mother flashed through my mind causing tears to form in my eyes. I buried my face in the pillows and cried. I cried for what seemed like forever before I finally fell asleep.

_**Kishu POV**_

"I told you, she _is_ the Angel of Light!" I yelled at Pai. "Don't you see? She's the one that will save our planet, not Deep Blue!!"

"Idiot! How dare you turn against Deep Blue after all that's happened?!" Pai yelled back.

"Deep Blue is just using us! Don't you see? He's not planning on using his power to save our home planet!"

"How do you know what Deep Blue is planning to use his powers for?!"

"I just do! Look, he's not our real savior, _she_ is!"

"You'd rather put your faith in a stupid fairy tale than in the truth?!"

I fell silent. I looked away from him, balling up my hands into fists. "It may be just a fairy tale… but at least she's more real than someone who is a fake!"

Pai glared at me. "Fine. Believe what you will. You will be punished in the end." He said before leaving.

I turned around and punched the wall, causing a couple of bricks to fall. Why couldn't Pai just listen to reason?!

_**Ichigo POV**_

_She can turn into a cat?! Does that mean that she's a Mew Mew too?! Why didn't Ryou tell us about her before?! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when he gets back!_

Keiichiro walked out of the kitchen and I walked up to him.

"Keiichiro, why didn't you tell us that Himeka was a Mew Mew?!" I asked angrily.

"What are you talking about Ichigo?" Keiichiro asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me—Himeka told me that she can transform into a cat! Why didn't you guys tell us earlier?!"

Keiichiro sighed. "…because we didn't want to put her in more danger."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Here, let's go into the back and I'll explain."

_**Himeka POV**_

I woke up to see Kishu sitting at the foot of the bed. I glared at him but kept my voice calm.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, forcing myself to stay calm.

"I want your help." Kishu replied.

"You expect me to help you after you try to take my soul and then kidnap me?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I had to get you some kind of way, and since you were being stubborn, I just did what I had to." He said.

I relaxed a little, realizing that he wasn't going to hurt me again. "What do you want my help with?" I asked a little more calm than before.

"It's a long story." Kishu said.

"Well I sure ain't going anywhere." I replied. _Not like I __**could**__ go anywhere._

"My kind used to live on Earth. But one day everything went wrong and we had to leave. The planet we're on now isn't suitable for us to live on anymore. We want to return to Earth, but we know that it's impossible for us to live in peace with the humans." Kishu explained sadly. "One day, Deep Blue came to us and said that there was a way to save our planet. All we needed was the Mew Aqua and we could replenish our home. We've tried to get the Mew Aqua, but the Mew Mews won't let us. That's when I remembered an old fairy tale that my mother used to tell me when I was little. _Born in a world other than her own, sealed within a human body. The Princess who will save the alien race. A child with dominion over light...once awakened, she will spread her wings and brighten the night. Our only savior, the Angel of Light._"

I thought he was just making it all up, but when he mentioned the legend, I knew he was telling the truth. I had heard it once before, when father was doing his research on the alien race. But something was missing in the legend… what was it?

"And you think that I'm this Angel of Light?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure at first, but when I saw your wings, I knew you were the one." Kishu said.

I thought about what he had said for a while before nodding. "Alright, I'll help you." I said to him. Whether it was out of pity or fear or the fact that my heart was beating faster than usual as I looked into his golden eyes, I'll never know. But what I _did_ know was that I had to find some way to get back to Ryou before this plan took a turn for the worst.


End file.
